


Throne Of The Phoenix

by Fuse



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magical Accidents, Movie: Maleficent (2014), Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuse/pseuds/Fuse
Summary: Maleficent finds herself even more intrigued by Stefan's daughter upon the realization that the child seems to wield magic of her own. How is this possible and why did she allow Diaval to convince her actual help the girl?
Relationships: Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I Own Nothing and I make no money on this. I am writing this to kill the boredom of quarantine.

Maleficent wasn't sure how what she was witnessing was possible, after all, humans did not possess a natural inclination to magic, especially not in seemingly the same way that the fae did.

Yet here she was, cloaked in shadow as she watched the young girl in front of her stare at the blooming bush that had not been there a mere second before.

How could any human—especially the spawn of Stefan—be able to connect with natural energy in such a way?

Maleficent searched her memory in an attempt to find some indication of magic in Stefan but found none and no king dead set on killing the fair folk would take one to breed.

So how could the little beast do so?

Ignoring Diaval's attempt to get her attention, she kept watching as the wide-eyed, practically trembling child stumbled backward as she attempted to come out of her stupor.

"Accidental magic…How Interesting." She found herself muttering despite herself, turning toward Diaval before adding:

"Go to her. I know that is what you want."

Staying hidden she watched how carefully that Aurora interacted with the raven, how she pulled away when he came near, how she trembled when she finally gave in, and stroked his feathers.

She is afraid.

She smirked slightly at the thought, despite how her mind flashed to memories of how she too had worried her own power—Unique only to her—would grow out of control.

That was different, she told herself. She had been born with such power, besides, this girl seemed to have regular magic.

There was no real harm that could come of it, not with her guardians being literal pixies using a glamour.

* * *

"Come on, Mistress. She's frightened and she doesn't want to tell those three because she's afraid they will view her differently. It's not as if we don't already keep an eye on her."

Maleficent tried to ignore Diaval, although it was becoming more and more tempting for her to return him to his raven form.

"Poor thing, she'll manage." She retorted, trying to block out the rest of his reasoning.

After all, she was queen and protector of the Moor, not a nursemaid. It was not her duty to teach some _aberration_ how to use magic that _it_ shouldn't have to begin with.

"You can play babysitter all you like, however, do not expect me to stoop to that level."

She said after a while of listening to him ramble, changing him back into his original form before he could argue with her.

* * *

Aurora felt as though she was going crazy, although she knew what she had seen.

Knew what she had done.

Bushes of any sort didn't just pop into existence, least of all rose bushes full of bloom.

What was going on? Was it magic? Was she a witch like in all those stories she had read? Something evil to be feared?

She couldn't imagine using such a power to hurt anyone, at least on purpose. Would she have to hide away deep in a forest to prevent herself from hurting someone?

Was that why all the tales warned children of witches deep in the forest?

Maybe she should tell her aunties after all? She thought, though she quickly decided against it since they were very excitable even on a normal day.

If only she knew what was going on, after all, her aunties had said her parents were completely normal people and surely they would have told her if magic was in her blood.

Right?

* * *

Maleficent couldn't sleep, her mind unsettled with the puzzle that was Aurora as well as the dull, persistent throbbing from where her wings once rested.

Yet the self-appointed queen of the fairies wouldn't just lay about doing nothing.

No, in spite of the pain she may feel she had a duty to her people and thus if she couldn't rest then she would work.

After all, was that not her original task? To protect the Moors? Wasn't she the one who vowed to never allow a human to tarnish their land?

Getting out of bed with some difficulty, Maleficent headed toward the thorn barrier, only to pause when she saw the towering figure nearly hidden by shadow.

If anyone had an answer it would be him.

"Balthazar, you have lived a long time. Have you known of a human to possess any sort of magic?"

She asked after making sure no one else was within hearing distance

After all, There were very few that Maleficent would allow to know she was uncertain of anything with the dryad general being the one she trusted most.

After all, if she could trust him to stand with her in combat, she could trust him to not spread gossip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me what you think or feel free to ask any questions. 
> 
> Also I do take requests (as long as they aren't too romance focused)

Maleficent watched from the shadows as Aurora spoke with Diaval in hushed whispers about the magic she had conducted the previous day, her voice betraying a mix of emotions.

The child seemed to have the same question that she had.

How had this happened?

It didn't seem likely that it was because she had been raised since infancy near the magic of the moors, after all, there were a few human settlements near the border and there certainly had never been any rumor of humans casting magic.

Belthazar had mentioned the rumor of a fae having broken ties with the moor in order to tail after a human woman.

A mistake that had cost both him and the woman their lives.

Could Stefan have been the half-breed offspring? It would come as only a slight surprise if the humans had spared the child merely for the fact that it looked human and was just an infant.

If that was the case, then why was it that Stefan never showed any magical capabilities? Did it skip a generation?

Maleficent was so lost in thought that she barely had any time to dodge when a blast of water was hurled right at her.

Growling she glared toward the pair, although she couldn't really fault the girl, after all, the best had no real knowledge of what she was even doing.

"The little beast is going to end up killing something with such a lack of control."

She muttered to herself, thinking of how much damage that such uncontrolled magic could easily cause.

Perhaps Diaval was right, maybe she should try to help the girl if only for the sake of the area's flora and fauna, lest the girl kill something by accident.


	3. Chapter 3

Aurora awoke to the feeling of something watching her, though she saw nothing when she went to the window.

Maybe it had been a nightmare or she had been seeing things? She wondered, however suddenly she saw a glint of something at the edge of the forest, and against her better judgment, the girl quickly shrugged into her coat and set out.

Carefully, Aurora kept to the shadows in hopes to not startle or be seen by whoever she had seen from her window. However, despite the illogic of it, she was not afraid.

No, merely curious for she had always been aware of something lurking just outside of her sight from the time she was very young.

Sometimes it would seem that she could almost place a face to the shadow. Had she not actually seen the owner of that shadow on multiple occasions when she was very young?

As she walked, she tried to keep her attention on her surroundings, however, she failed to notice that she was being watched from the trees.

* * *

Maleficent wasn't sure what to think about this strange turn of events, though she was half tempted to see just how brave the little beast was. Though on second thought, that would probably just end with the brat crying and that was not something she wanted to deal with. Not if it meant Diaval squawking at her for the next several days.

So she just watched and waited. What would she do? Grow bored or tired and go home? Stumble her way through the darkness and get lost?

"I know you're there, why don't you come out? You don't have to be afraid."

The girl's voice jarred Maleficent from her thoughts.

I don't have to be afraid? She repeated mentally, finding the very idea laughable. After all, what power could a child have against her?

"Oh, I'm not afraid." She said after a few minutes of debating with herself rather to remain silent or not.

"Then come out."

Maleficent thought to retort something in response, though the next part of what the girl said very nearly caused her to lose her grip on her staff in shock.

"I know who you are so you may as wells come out!"

Quickly adopting her usual air of grace, Maleficent managed a chuckle as she stepped from the shadows, watching as Aurora's eyes widened slightly before she lowered her gaze toward the ground.

"You know who I am?" Maleficent prompted, fighting a smirk as she watched the girl fidget a bit before seemingly gaining the confidence to look up.

"I've seen your shadow following me ever since I was little, always watching over me."

Maleficent growled to herself at that, mentally cursing herself for ever allowing herself to give this girl a smidge of her time.

"What makes you think I was doing anything of the sort?" She asked, earning a grin.

"I remember once, a long time ago you guided me home after I got lost that once and I'm sure that wasn't the only time."

Aurora's answer caused Maleficent to inwardly sigh.

More than once. She thought though she would never admit that aloud. However, before the fae could think of something to say to that a croaky sound came from the tree behind her, making her mentally curse yet again.

"This is Diaval." She said, promoting the bird in question to land on her staff and take a bow toward Aurora.

"So you two know each other, that explains a lot," Aurora said, reaching out to stroke Diaval's feathers.

"Yes."

Maleficent tried to ignore the caw the raven sent toward her, obviously trying to tell her something—and she had a good idea what.

"Oh be quiet, this has been enough for one night." She commented, sending a golden wave of magic over Aurora, bringing a sleep over her.

"I said I would think about it. Nothing more."

She said before levitating the girl, not even bothering to glance over at Diaval as she added: "you can stay and keep an eye on her, I'll make my decision by morning."


End file.
